


【DmC】【mvmd】Lost【ABO】

by bruciehoney



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (DmC), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Omega Dante (DmC), Top Vergil (DmC)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 非常普通的ABO文





	1. Chapter 1

但丁半坐在浴缸边上，一脸迷茫地用手摸着脖子后面的疤痕，阶下囚似的耻辱刻印在他的身上。昨天，不知道是谁咬了他的腺体，本没有发情的他不应该被人发现是omega，鉴于他身上还残留着浓郁的人造Alpha的香水味，可手指接触到的一切又像是在黑暗中发出尖锐笑声的小丑那样嘲讽着。但丁突然左手握拳狠狠砸向了浴缸边，喉咙深处发出极为不爽的低吼，人造香水味掩盖了对方alpha的信息素，而过于明显的齿痕像是烙印般让他无法逃避自己的身份。

但丁又沉默了一会儿，他站了起来，走到镜子面前，右手摸上了自己脸，微微用力使得指甲抠进了皮肤与血肉之间，鲜血从伤口上流了下来，他略带自嘲地说着，瞧啊，多好看的脸，就这么毁了，然而当他的手从脸上撤走的下一秒，脸上的伤疤奇迹般地愈合了，丝毫看不出他任何自虐的痕迹。

即便如此，他脖子后方的咬痕依旧保留了下来，张牙舞爪的牙印昭示着他已有所属。

但丁转身将浴缸放满了水，他突然觉得，或许死亡才能让这个该死的标记变得单薄，毕竟，他听闻AO之间的标记，唯有死亡才能带走，虽然可以通过手术摘除，但是，他并没有那么多的积蓄来支撑这样精密手术的费用。

但丁拿起了放置在洗漱台边上的刮胡刀，注视着泛着寒光的刀刃，不带着一丝的温度。但丁跨步踏进了浴缸，偏热的水环抱着他的小腿，他缓缓地坐了下去，让自己非常放松地依靠在浴缸边上，他轻微地吐了口气，就像是什么得到了释放。但丁慢慢地举起了手中的刀片，在自己手腕跳动着的脉搏上用力地划了下去，鲜血带着宝贵的生命里从破损的伤口处快速地流失。

但丁将手腕放进温水中以此延缓伤口的愈合速度，然而天生的能力主动地阻碍着他的自杀行为。但丁皱着眉闭着眼睛不断地用刀片划过自己快速愈合的伤口，一次比一次深，最后一刀足以见骨。也许是血液的大量流失，再加上前一夜的放纵，伤口的愈合速度逐渐慢了下来，而但丁也开始渐入半昏睡的状态，苍白的脸上没有了血色，浴缸内红得不可思议。然而就在但丁以为自己可以踏入地狱的时候，一只手从天而降，将他从死亡的边缘活生生地拽了回来。

但丁猛地窜出水面，他大口地喘息着，双手本能地护住了自己的脖子，丝毫不像是呛水的行为，反而更像是刚才有人死死地掐过他的脖子。但丁有些艰难地甩了甩头，他的目光落在了手腕上，刚才制造出的伤口已经不见了，他伸手再次摸了摸自己的后颈，那个该死的咬痕始终完美地保留在了他的肌肤和腺体之上，那个不知名的混蛋Alpha居然依靠本能让他活了下去，就像是永远无法逃离的监牢那样，将但丁牢牢地锁在了活着的世界里。

死亡带不走他，也带不走那个该死的标记，但丁自暴自弃地丢下了手中的刀片，他从盛满血水的浴缸内爬出，打开花洒将身上残留的血腥味冲走。这时，他才闻到了身上残留的气味，冷得让他无意识地颤抖，冰川似的信息素仿佛能冻住他的灵魂，而他原本像是被烤过的棉花糖的信息素味道被掩盖的彻彻底底。

但丁眯了一下眼睛，他决定了，与其选择拒绝对方的标记，还不如选择用对方的味道替自己的来作为掩护。一旦有了这样的想法，但丁不由自主地勾起了嘴角，他觉得他似乎生下了一大笔必要的开销。就这样思考着，但丁加快了冲洗的速度，毕竟，一会儿的他一定能吸引到更多的Omega。


	2. Chapter 2

是夜，狂欢开始的时间。

对于但丁而言，无论自己是否被人标记，都不能阻碍他用寻欢作乐的方式释放压力，即便这些压力对于旁人而言有些匪夷所思。

但丁一如既往地走向了他平日里常去的酒吧，还没入门震天的音乐就传入了他的耳中，敏锐的嗅觉感受着酒吧内混杂成一团的信息素味，有天使的，有恶魔的，更多的则是人类的味道，有些很甜有些很辣又有些非常的苦涩。但丁从来没有怀疑过自己的身世，他只知道自己是个没人疼没人爱的孤儿，而且他还死不掉，所以比起苟延残喘地活着，还不如放任天性活得自在。

但丁入场前被门口的迎宾兔女郎塞了个假面，他这才发现今晚的酒吧的主题是假面舞会。但丁笑着将面具戴在了自己的脸上，随手抛了个飞吻给那个派发面具的工作人员，果不其然，一张写着电话号码的卡片被偷偷摸摸地塞进了他的裤子口袋内，但丁用双指夹住名片举到嘴边亲吻了一下，便潇洒地走进会场，之后，他将卡片随意地丢给了路边一个半醉不醒的男人。

但丁在群魔乱舞的生物中穿梭着，他一边扯开那些在他身上乱摸的手，一边艰难地前行着。几乎酒吧内所有还尚且还有点理智的男女们都被这个身上带着冷冽Alpha信息素的但丁所吸引，为了博得一夜的狂欢权，那些胆大到足以包天的Omega们，耐不住饥渴地用手拂过对方赤裸的胳膊和结实的胸膛，充满了性暗示的手法和眼神不停地勾引着刚刚踏入酒吧的猎物，然而但丁不屑于此，毕竟当一个人面对足够数量的可以挑选对象后，口味自然而然地变得挑剔了起来。

但丁突然注意到了一个男人，他戴着和他同款的银白色面具，却一个人默默地坐在吧台上，独自喝着闷酒，完全无视了周围那些对他蠢蠢欲动的生物们，而对方过于寂寞的背影让他莫名其妙的心跳加速。但丁为了缓解自己这突如其来的心动，他决定今晚就去勾搭这个看上去似乎非常有钱的男人，谁让他身上的衣服一看就知道是件名牌。

然而，但丁的手刚举起还没来得及碰上那个男人的肩膀，对方就已经扭头看向了他，刚才带着冷意的灰色眼眸满是拒绝的意味，却在看到他的瞬间缓和了不少。但丁似乎有些尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，他现在有点不确定到底是他想勾搭他，还是对方早有预谋自己会来勾搭他一样。不过，但丁是个行动派，虽然一开始就做好了有可能被拒绝的准备，但是眼下对方透露出的欢迎态度让他大大咧咧地坐到了男人的身边，他刚准备举手示意酒保来两杯酒之际，就瞧见那个男人将手边没有喝过的酒杯推给了他。

但丁愣住了，他可没想到自己今晚的目标如此主动。男人一语不发地看着但丁笑着大口喝下了他准备的酒液，一丝让人无法察觉的笑容沾染上了的他嘴角，但在对方喝完抹嘴望过来的时候，立刻恢复到了之前冷漠的的样子。但丁一杯酒下肚，没有察觉到任何的异样，他丝毫不在意对方有没有在酒里下药，不管是那种药。毕竟之前他遇到过好几个对他下药的一夜情对象，然而，不知道是那些药物不够劲还是他体质异常，总之，几乎每一次被下药的结果都是但丁的一夜欢纵却丝毫没有后遗症。

只可惜，但丁这次低估了这个男人的有钱程度，他在第二杯酒下肚之后，就发现了不对劲，他四肢开始无力发软，整个人像是喝醉了般歪歪扭扭地倒进了对方的怀中，脑袋像是有千斤重般让他无法支撑。此时，戴着面具的男人微笑着用手扶了扶但丁的脑袋，让它以一种较为舒适的姿势靠在他的肩上，他默默地等待着药效完全释放。但丁意识陷入了混沌，他本能地拥抱住了面前的男人，对方身上散发出了和刚才完全不一样的味道，冷得可怕却让他格外熟悉，就像是昨天夜里。

一想到昨天断片了的自己，但丁想要跃起却失败了，软绵无力的肌肉让他除了能发出毫无意义的呻吟以外，做不成其他任何的事情。接下来，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己被对方带出了酒吧，完全失力的他只能被动地接受来自对方的帮助，随着他被塞进高级跑车的副驾驶座上，对方弯腰将安全带扣在他的腰间之时，他才勉勉强强从对方的脖颈处闻到了属于他的信息素。

但丁慌了，他没想到那个他一直想不起来的男人，就在他的面前，就像是预谋好的，他再一次的被这个男人给拐走了。但丁在彻底陷入昏迷之前，做出了最后的挣扎，他对着那个依旧戴着面具的男人竖了根中指，在失去意识的同时察觉到对方落在他嘴角的吻和带着冰川般冷冽的信息素。


	3. Chapter 3

但丁恢复意识的时候，发现他的双手被绑在了身后，他艰难地回头却看到那个男人始终戴着那副看上去傻透了的面具，隐藏在面具之下的冰蓝色眸子里满是情欲，肠道内包裹着炙热的阴茎快速抽插着，让他只能无助地张着嘴喘息着，就像是一条离开水的鱼。但丁的一切感官都被对方控制着，充血的龟头一直不停地磨蹭着尚未开启的瓣膜，激烈的水声伴随着摩擦撞击拍打声，让但丁迅速地脸红心跳加速。

这时，一条过于温柔的舌头不停地舔弄着他被印上牙印的后颈，就像是只正在确认自己地盘的大型猫科动物。但丁能察觉到自己体内的燥热和不稳定，又一次的被这个压在他身上的陌生人给诱发了假性发情，他那些因快感而过多分泌的唾液沾湿了他抵着的雪白色枕头。突然间，男人用手抓住了他的头发，让他被迫往后仰去，又一次，腺体被咬破的疼痛伴随着大量的信息素入侵，AO之间的连接被刻意的加深。但丁不由自主地软下了腰身，鲜血顺着他的背肌曲线流到下身混合着激射而出的精液浸透了被汗水浸湿的床单，诡异的粉色让那个男人眯起了双眸。

“你是如此的不堪一击，又为何要抵抗来自我的帮助。”男人一边说话，一边轻舔着他刚又留下的新鲜牙印，像是在炫耀。

“操你妈，老子想怎么活就怎么活，还轮不到你这个外人指手画脚。”但丁咬牙切齿地回应着，下半身却出卖他灵魂似的咬紧着肠道内的炙热性器，过于谄媚地收缩，让男人发出略带舒适的轻哼，牙齿再一次咬磨着出血的印记。

“话虽如此，但你早就不是自由之身了，在看我们彼此的链接份上。”男人自说自话地用饱满的龟头顶开了但丁的生殖腔，一股难以言语的酸涩味从他的尾椎骨一路向上直达脑髓，他控制不住地轻颤，阴茎缓慢地在生殖腔内摩擦着，但丁只能咬紧了牙关不让任何一丝呻吟流出。

男人察觉到了但丁地抵抗，他也不着急，只是维持着自己该有的态度，不停地磨蹭着过于敏感的内部，在几次细微的角度调整后，他突然将阴茎几乎完整地拔出到穴口的位置，趁着但丁松口气的瞬间，再猛地一插到底，但丁无法自控地怒吼出声，浑身的肌肉快速收紧隆起，手臂上清晰可见勃起的静脉和抽搐的大腿根部，过强的刺激让他将脸死死地埋进了枕头内，失去自由的双手紧紧握成拳，仿佛下一秒就要揍向这个该死的男人。

男人注意到了但丁濒临死亡的高潮反应，他加快了自己地抽插频率，就像是急于上战场的士兵那样的火速干练，每次龟头都会快速碾压过敏感至极的前列腺，然后再滑进湿滑软糯的生殖腔，狠狠地撞击着超感的子宫口，让但丁猛地挺起腰身，被迫接纳着无情的快感。随着时间的推移，但丁不可避免的迎来了第二次的性高潮，伴随着收紧的肠道与生殖腔，男人在他即将成结之际将阴茎快速拔了出来，就像是生怕会让但丁怀上自己的孩子那般，将快要喷发出大量精液的阴茎搁置在了他的臀肌之上。

那个男人只是轻微的手撸了几下，囤积了一天都不到的精液再次射在了但丁的后背上，过量的精液囤积在但丁凹陷的腰眼中。但丁耳边是属于男人过于性感的喘息声，他无意识地呻吟着摊在床上，而此刻男人的手指恶作剧般的在他的后背画弄着什么，他能很明显的感受到来湿滑的触觉，他似乎在靠涂抹属于他的精液在加深但丁身上的标记气味。

“这样一来，没有人会不知道你是我的人了，但丁。”男人就像是在安抚自己的伴侣那样，身上撒发出了过于温柔的信息素，哄得但丁几乎睁不开眼，哈欠频频。

“操……你……怎么……知道……我名字的……”但丁在对方的信息素安抚之下，意识被睡意快速感染，迫使他说话的方式都莫名变得柔弱了起来、

“这是秘密。”男人用手捂住了但丁的眼睛，他悄悄地摘了面具，轻轻吻上了但丁的额头，俨然一副哄着弟弟入睡的哥哥样子。“晚安，我的兄弟。”在确定对方听不见自己说什么后的男人说话的语气莫名的温柔了起来，眼神中满是说不出口的感情。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
维吉尔一直记得自己有个弟弟，那个被父母宠坏，调皮至极，却能他一直惦记至今，在家庭发生悲剧后彻底失踪的兄弟。直到维吉尔继承了养父母的家产后，他才有机会着手调查他失联已久的弟弟，结果事实却让他大失所望。维吉尔本以为但丁会和自己一样过着被收养的生活，没想到的是，到手的资料展现的却是他从小被虐待到大的经历，他下意识地单手握拳，从身上散发而出的怒意让凯特，这位被他拯救的女性本能地往后退了一步。

“凯特，我需要他更多的资料，必要的时候，请带他过来。”维吉尔努力克制住自己信息素的释放程度，用着十分冷静的口气对着凯特下达着指令。

“是。”凯特整个人像是紧绷的弦，几乎在维吉尔下达指令的同时，快速回答并且急速离开了弥漫着浓重Alpha怒意的房间，身为beta的她可扛不住怒气冲天的Alpha信息素里所蕴藏的压迫性和威胁感。

随着收集到的资料越来越多，关于但丁的童年经历也就越来越全面，最终结果就是维吉尔控制不住的想要提前找到但丁，即便有可能这样会暴露他的行踪。不过，有些时候，上天总是眷顾着可怜的维吉尔，等他在酒吧里找到但丁的时候，对方已经是醉得无法识别来者是人还是恶魔的状态了。

维吉尔将瘫软的但丁从沙发上拉起，将对方的右手揽在自己的肩上，而他则将手收在对方的腰上，但丁精瘦的腰身上有着结实却手感极佳的腹肌，维吉尔不经意间轻抚而过，耳边立刻传来属于但丁的有些黏糊的呻吟声，维吉尔这才注意到对方脑袋低垂着，暴露出了极为脆弱的后颈肌肤。维吉尔无意识地用鼻尖轻蹭着，敏锐如狼的嗅觉捕捉到了隐藏在劣质人造Alpha香水底下的信息素，那类似股烤过后棉花糖的焦甜味，让他不由自主地吞了口口水。

酒不醉人人自醉，维吉尔在但丁omega信息素的诱导之下，脑海中从刚才的将但丁安全带回他的住所的想法，替代成了现在这个与其放任但丁堕落下去，还不如将对方彻底标记并且绑在身边的危险考量。

遇事不决不是维吉尔的性格，有些时候本能的行为比任何考虑都有用。维吉尔带着酒醉的但丁前往了自己的其中一个落脚处，放任醉鬼在自己的床上翻滚，看着对方被酒精熏到发红的脸狭，维吉尔单膝跪在床上伸出双手轻捧起对方的脸，盯着但丁对焦失败的双眸，他一脸诚恳地吻了上去，柔软的舌尖舔湿了对方的睫毛，但丁从喉咙深处发出了黏腻得呼噜声，对方靠着本能的反应伸手推弄着维吉尔，结果被对方吻住了双唇，舌头灵活地撬开但丁并不怎么抵抗的嘴，肆意地在对方口腔内扫荡着热情的舌尖和残留的酒精气息，然后用自己的气息逐渐掩盖住那些让他不爽的烟酒味。

维吉尔将但丁压在身下，着手脱着对方不多的衣料，当手掌贴到对方胸口心脏的位置，隔着皮肉感受着跳动的频率，维吉尔轻叹了口气，没想到自己苦苦寻找了多年的兄弟，竟以这样的方式展现在他面前，半醉不醒的模样让他觉得对方迷之可爱，仿佛回到了曾经一起生活的房子，那里但丁总是毫无条件的信任着他，就像现在这样，毫无保留地展现着自己。

但丁或许是被维吉尔身上散发而出的信息素挑起了性趣，他急不可耐地蹭着身上的床单，嘴里总是呢喃着毫无意义的声音，随后他凭借着omega的本能爬到维吉尔的身边，一个又一个的吻落在维吉尔的腰部和小腹上，依靠着信息素的浓度变化，但丁亲吻上了维吉尔没有完全勃起的阴茎上，隔着纯棉的布料舔弄着。维吉尔因此倒吸了口气，他一把抓住但丁的头发，但丁吃痛的叫了一声，紧接着又软绵绵地发出了轻哼声，手脚不甘寂寞地缠住了维吉尔，俨然一副讨好的模样，让维吉尔眯起了双眸。

维吉尔下意识地散发出了一些安抚性的信息素，让但丁呜鸣着搂住了维吉尔，非常自然地裸露出有可能让他后悔一辈子的腺体，来自血亲的召唤让他放下了该有的防备，直到维吉尔的牙齿轻咬上那个位置，但丁才想起来要反抗，然而为时已晚，随着牙齿破开皮肤，将浓郁的Alpha信息素注入到Omega的腺体后，有些东西在无形中发生了改变，但丁怒吼着却无力挽回任何变化，他沾染上了他最嫌弃的东西，来自Alpha的标记。

然而，这样的临时标记并不能满足维吉尔的欲望，他将扶在但丁后背的右手顺着对方后背的弧度往下滑去，手指在接触到臀部的瞬间就感受到了湿意，被注入了Alpha信息素的Omega被诱发了假性发情期，目的是为了稳固刚才被打上的临时标记。维吉尔自然不会客气，他也不想对着但丁客气，毕竟有些想法他从青春期就有过了，只不过，没想到能那么快就实现罢了。

维吉尔的手指轻拓着但丁湿滑的穴口，靠着指尖敏锐的神经网感受着来自但丁的热情，滑嫩的肠壁紧紧包裹着维吉尔的手指，无声的邀请配合着维吉尔不断轻吻着被咬处的痕迹，让但丁变得更加柔软，来自Omega的本能性示弱让但丁反抗得像是猫挠，除了做出些能增加情趣的行为外，毫无威胁性。

维吉尔故意散发出来的信息素吞噬着但丁最后一丁点反抗的意识，他只能无助地吞下维吉尔赋予的一切，就像是他天生就该如此。维吉尔让自己的阴茎缓缓地插进热情的肠道，温暖的肠壁几乎在他插入的瞬间就热情缠绕吞噬，随着维吉尔越来越深入，但丁耐不住地挣扎，指甲轻而易举地挠破了维吉尔的后背，直到饱满结实的臀肉撞上维吉尔的大腿根，维吉尔这才发出满足的喘息，同时吻住了张嘴喘息着的但丁。又一番唇舌交战后，维吉尔发起了猛烈的攻势，一次次狠狠地碾压着敏感的肠壁，配合着肉壁反射性地收缩，龟头顶撞着充血的前列腺，让但丁无法自控地拔高嗓音。

维吉尔彻底插入后，但丁嘶吼着释放出自己的精液，同时，维吉尔再一次咬上肿起的腺体的腺体，有些不起眼的地方悄悄开启，维吉尔毫不客气的一插而入，但丁反射性地抵抗向前爬走，却被维吉尔一把捞回。伞状的龟头毫不客气地顶开那个脆弱的位置，狭窄的入口死死地咬住了龟头，而但丁整个人就像是刚咬过酸涩的果实那样，本能地卷缩双手捂住腹部，俨然一副无助的模样。

维吉尔怜惜地伸手揉着他的腹部，房间中过于温柔的信息素环绕着但丁，让他紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展开。维吉尔的吻落在但丁的后颈与背部，密密麻麻的吻痕宣布着对他的占有欲。随着阴茎在但丁体内成结，维吉尔第三次咬上早已血肉模糊的伤口，又一波浓郁的信息素强制注入，同时，精液大量地射进但丁的生殖腔，一个稳定且长久的链接被深埋进对方的身体内，之前还不可控的但丁现在彻底成为了他的所有物。

维吉尔完成了彼此的标记后，并没有跟随本能的想法和但丁进行温存的缠绵，反而压制住这个想法，利索地从床头柜抽屉内掏出一盒崭新的Omega应急避孕药，有些事他早已准备妥当，只是猎物迟迟没有出现。但丁在昏迷中被灌下了药物，维吉尔的清理掉但丁身上一切关于性爱的痕迹，使身上的一切恢复到了刚才在酒吧内的模样。

维吉尔将但丁送回了他的住处，房车的门被他轻而易举的撬开。他用着极其温柔地手法将但丁放倒在地上，单手扶着脑袋将其轻轻地靠在沙发坐垫上，随后便将现场塑造成一副对方酒醉后回到家中的模样。维吉尔故意从但丁的冰箱中拿出几瓶酒，打开，将里面的酒液倒进水池，随意地放置在但丁的身边，甚至还留下几瓶酒故意只倒掉了一半，然后将它们放在但丁的手中，指尖微微用力点了一下，酒瓶顺着力的作用方向倒了下去。维吉尔看着酒液浸湿地板却没有弄湿但丁的裤子后，他慢慢地蹲了下来，伸手摸了摸一下但丁的头发，一个带着爱意的吻落在对方的麦色的额头上，听着对方发出轻微睡意十足的呢喃声后，他快速站了起来，悄无声息地离开了但丁的地盘。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
维吉尔没有想到的是，第二天的但丁非但没有在家休养刚刚被标记后略显虚弱的身体，反而再一次起身前往了酒吧。维吉尔迫不得已急匆匆地赶去了酒吧，凑巧的是，今晚的酒吧主题是假面舞会，在场的所有人都是身份未知，他刚好刻意匿藏其中不会被暴露。维吉尔接过面具，并没有过多地在意门口接待女郎的性暗示，一心一意地前往了和舞台对比起来过于安静的吧台。就这么几分钟空白的时间，维吉尔的目标人物——但丁出现在了舞池中央，维吉尔无意识地叹了口气，却没想到，就这样略显‘寂寞’的举动反而引起了但丁的侧目。

维吉尔没有忘记白天死亡的冷意突然浸透全身的感受，自然也没有忘记他为了挽回但丁流失的灵魂时做出的事情，他低头看了看手腕上的疤痕，微微勾起一边嘴角。维吉尔当然猜到但丁白天干了什么，毕竟他用自己的血作为代价，以灵魂共鸣的力量将但丁从死神的手中夺了回来，就像是他之前一直在做的那样，在不见光的地方追捕着对方的踪迹。

“嗨，帅哥，一个人吗？”但丁自说自话地坐了下来，刚举手打算喊两杯液体炸弹，维吉尔就将自己手边多喊的酒杯推给了但丁，看着对方毫无防备一口吞的模样，维吉尔心中似乎又有了个绝妙的计划。

但丁一边喝着高浓度的酒液，一边嗅闻着空气中属于对方的信息素，冷得有点熟悉，却又因为大脑被酒精浸泡而无法仔细辨识，他运作着有点混的思考能力，然后又一次蒙头喝下对方递过来的洋酒。维吉尔看着但丁一副迷醉的神情，他有意识地放出少量不带任何侵略意味的信息素，勾引着属于自己的伴侣，注意着对方被自己信息素牵引的样子，维吉尔正大光明地从口袋里拿出一包药粉，甚至在但丁的注视之下，将药粉爽快地倒进了面前的酒杯中，右手持起酒杯轻晃了几下，待药粉彻底融化在酒液之中，他表情微妙地凑到了但丁耳边。

“你信我吗？这不过是助兴用的小玩意。”维吉尔看着但丁一脸傻笑地点头，内心叹了口气的同时将酒杯推给对方。但丁接过酒杯用鼻子闻了闻，确定并非什么刺激性的毒药之后，他超级放心地再一次爽快喝完，还不忘用舌头舔过酒杯内部，维吉尔暗暗吃惊地眯起双眼微笑着，自己狩猎的肥羊又再一次自愿地栽进了他早就准备好的陷阱。

但丁明知这一切有可能就是个圈套，但他依旧义无反顾地跳进去了。

维吉尔的内心深处庆幸着，这样内心‘单纯’但丁居然没有被蒙杜斯抓走的同时，他也莫名其妙地‘心疼’着自己的弟弟，他无法想象对方到底经历过多少不为人知的伤害，才能让他这样无所畏惧地喝下别人递过来的任何含药液体。

维吉尔一边内心掐着药物发作的时间，一边不停地喊着一杯又一杯的高档酒送给对方豪饮。但丁自然无所畏惧地喝下所有对方请客的酒，毕竟这一堆可是他平日里不怎么喝得到的高级货，他为什么要拒绝对方的好意呢？

维吉尔注意到了但丁灌酒的速度明显慢了下来，甚至脑袋还不受控制地依靠在了他的肩上，手指玩弄着空了的酒杯，指尖轻划过杯口的模样十分的诱人。维吉尔伸手扶了一下但丁略沉的头颅，随后在酒保一副了然的表情之下，他略显抱歉地尬笑了一下，便扯着软绵无力的但丁起身离开了吵杂的酒吧。

维吉尔控制着被药物夺走了绝大部分力量后还在他身边‘手舞足蹈’的但丁，两个人纠缠着走向维吉尔停在酒吧停车场内的跑车。银色偏蓝的跑车一点都不低调的停着，让人完全无法想象的是，这样一辆引人注目的跑车主人居然就是那名未知身份的叛乱组织头目。

维吉尔小心翼翼地用手垫了一下车门框以防但丁脑袋的磕碰，将对方彻底发软的身躯塞到副驾驶座上后，他弯腰钻进车内帮着对方扣上安全带。维吉尔嗅闻着从但丁腺体处散发而出的混着二人味道的信息素，他略显满意地舔了一下嘴角，随后好笑地注意到了但丁那拼尽最后一丝力气对他竖了根中指的蠢样后，他下意识宠溺地轻吻了一下对方带着浓重酒气的嘴角。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
维吉尔将抗在自己肩上的但丁粗暴却不失温柔地丢到床上，听着从对方双唇中无意识泄露而出的呻吟声，维吉尔一边轻扯着紧束在衣领处的领带结，一边单膝跪在床边上，低头凑到对方脆弱而敏感的脖颈处，暗红色的舌尖顺着颈动脉的路径从下往上舔去，感受着对方鼓动着生命力，此时此刻他多么想要化作吸血鬼，尽情地吮吸着属于对方的炙热血液，然而他做不到。作为Alpha的保护本能，让维吉尔只能浅尝性地啃咬着但丁的肌肤，在麦色的脖颈处留下专属于他的痕迹。

维吉尔的嗅觉被彼此融合的信息素味所缠绕着，但丁陷入昏迷时所散发而出的信号则是让他无意识产生了保护行为，然而对于调皮至极的弟弟，维吉尔只是扯了一下嘴角，只用了一秒，一个带血迹的牙印便刻在了但丁锁骨位置的皮肤之上。

维吉尔舌尖轻舔着锈味十足的血液，拿非利特有的力量充盈在口腔内，蓝灰色的双眸泛出了微弱的暗红色，下一秒恢复原状。房间内逐渐充盈起维吉尔特意释放而出的信息素，他观察着但丁被情欲染红的脸狭，心满意足地将领带从衣领中抽出，同时，两者柔软的双唇紧紧纠缠在一起，属于维吉尔的灵活舌尖舔弄着对方柔软滑腻的舌头，更多微弱而细腻的呻吟声从唇间流露而出。

维吉尔毫不着急地拨弄着但丁身上的衣物，就像是去除白煮蛋上的薄膜一样容易，随着衣料的消失，赤裸的麦色肉体被掌握在双手之中。维吉尔松开了彼此交织着的唇舌，舌尖轻舔过被口水浸湿的嘴角，暗笑展露在他的脸上，空气中弥漫着的属于Alpha的信息素浓烈到但丁在本能地驱使下不停地蹭动着身下的床单。

维吉尔单膝插在对方的双腿之间，阻碍了对方无意识想要合拢双腿的行为，与此同时，右手手指顺着但丁肌肉的纹路滑动着，脸上的面具虽然有点阻碍视野但并不妨碍维吉尔从触觉方面彻彻底底感受但丁的存在，随着情欲被缓缓勾起，但丁口中呢喃的呻吟越发肆无忌惮。

维吉尔顺势将右手手指轻轻松松地探进了早已湿润的穴口内，指尖传来的是对方肠壁热情的蠕动吮吸，而他暗藏在面具底下的双眸愉悦的眯起，手指微微弯曲刺激着敏感的腺体，但丁手开始撸动起自己勃发的阴茎。

维吉尔并没有阻止但丁的自渎行为，这种难得一见的场景，对于身为支配者的Alpha而言虽然是一种视觉上的挑战，但是，维吉尔对于但丁的纵容程度让他默许了这一行为的发生，甚至勾起嘴角慢慢欣赏起这美妙的场景，他就差手中举起一杯盛满暗红色葡萄酒的高脚杯。

维吉尔用舌头轻尝着但丁身上的薄汗和味道，就像是正餐前的前汤一样美味，配合着暧昧至极的牙印，赤裸的但丁就如同餐盘上的待人品尝的佳肴。

随着后穴内的手指扩张力度逐渐加强，那些没有被掩盖的呻吟喘息声越发剧烈，维吉尔加重了按压的力度，但丁的腰部随之弹跳而起。维吉尔微笑着收回了自己湿漉漉的手指，他用自己的干净的手拉开了西裤的拉链，释放出早已苏醒的性器，右手手指上残留的那些液体被均匀的摸到了充血的龟头上，混合着自身产出的前列腺液。维吉尔单手扶住阴茎，对准了正在不停收缩的穴口，试探性地挺腰，柔软的括约肌迫不及待地吞下了并不怎么强势的入侵者。

维吉尔将自己深深地插入但丁的肠道内，双手紧紧地环抱着尚未清醒的但丁，下巴充满柔情得轻蹭着对方肿起的腺体，更多的吻落在赤裸的肌肤上，留下暗红色的痕迹。维吉尔一开始只是缓缓地抽插着，用伞状的龟头不停地顶撞着但丁敏感的腺体，让那些过于好听的喘息消融在过热的房间内，

随后腰部的力度逐渐不受控制，后来的每一次地顶入疯狂而又强势，在这样咄咄逼人的做爱途中，本该借着药性持续昏睡的但丁，在强烈的快感刺激之下被苏醒了过来，他几乎在睁开眼的瞬间就破口大骂了起来，却又因为维吉尔强势过头的信息素给压制住，直到维吉尔将精液射到但丁凹陷的腰眼里，一直骂骂咧咧的但丁才收了声，让他沉醉在了自己故意散发而出的信息素内。

维吉尔伸手轻抚着但丁那表情过于柔和的脸庞，另一只手则悄无声息地脱下了一直在戴在脸上的面具，他轻叹了一口气，随后吻上了但丁被他自己腰肿的下唇，舌尖不停地舔舐着，仿佛这样就能替对方消肿似的。

此时此刻，房间内安静得不可思议，而维吉尔脸上的表情同样温柔得不可思议，他从来没有像今天这样笑得轻松，就像身上从来没有那些过重的担子一样的放松，他紧紧搂抱住身上尚且还有着他精液的但丁。现在的维吉尔就像是一头被喂饱了的野狼，放松之余还不忘标记着自己的领地，在但丁已经结疤的腺体上留下了一个更加深刻而新鲜的牙印。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
但丁再次醒来的瞬间就睁开眼，直接翻身爬起，却失望地发现那个强要了他两次的男人又再一次消失不见了，就像是一场春梦，要不是过度酸软的腰身和体内过了一晚都没有消失的饱胀感，他差点就怀疑是自己想做爱想疯了。

但丁默不作声地从床上爬起来，桌上还残留着昨天中午吃剩下的披萨，他这才明白一件事，那就是操了他的神秘人非常熟悉他的住址和秘密。但丁第一设想是想搬家，一秒之后，就笑着放弃了这个想法，他可没那么多的钱搬家不说，游乐园里还挺爽的，至少某种程上来说他个有免费提供的食物补给地。

但丁挠着自己乱糟糟的头发，一手拿起冷却的披萨，也没有想过去加热一下，以两三口的速度解决了一块披萨角，在拿起第二片后，便转身走进了浴室。但丁非常自然地转身扭头看向镜中自己的背影，两个相同齿痕被强势地重叠在了一起，如果不是微妙的深度和位置差异，但丁都要怀疑那个男人有严重的强迫症了。

但丁摸了摸自己脖子后的印记，摇了摇头，又叹了口气，转身重新面对镜子，弯腰打开水龙头用双手盛水的下一秒全部扑在了自己的脸上。这样的行为进行了足足三次之后，但丁的脸上才重新展示出了往日痞笑。

但丁大摇大摆地走到门口，刚伸手推开房车大门，就看到门口站着一位他不认识的女性，他下意识地想要关门，却没料到对方直接踏进了他的领域，不知道是不是对方身上沾染着他太过于熟悉的气息还是其他什么原因，但丁反射性地后退了一步，让对方带着那股信息素彻底地进入了他的私人地盘。

但丁从门口探出脑袋左右望了一圈，再三确定对方身后没有被其他人跟踪后，便着手关上了自己房车的大门，接着他转身就看到坐在餐桌边的女人。但丁大大咧咧地坐到了沙发上，虽然他拥有不死之身，但是他可没想到平日里浑浑噩噩过日子的他也会有被女人找上门的那一天，虽然平日里他也会带女人回自己的地盘，那也仅限一夜情而已。

“你是？”但丁自认自己并不是认识面前的女性，便第一时间开了口。

“凯特。你不认识我，但是我认识你。”凯特在报上自己名字的同时站了起来，走到但丁面前。

“凯特？的确，没听过，找我什么事？”但丁大张着腿，抬头看向站起来比自己高的凯特，眼中并没有任何迷茫的神情，也完全不担心面前的女人会杀掉自己。

“为了你的身世而来，特别说明一下，我是你哥哥派来找你的。”凯特看出来但丁并不相信她，她也不打算多做解释，反而弯腰捡起了地上躺着的电视遥控，抬手对着挂在墙上的电视机轻点了几下按键。

电视机顿时上出现了最近几个月一直出现的蒙面神秘人，但丁的注意力被打开的电视吸引了过去，听着对方一如既往的言论后，无所谓地耸了耸肩，随后又将目光重新投向了站在自己面前的凯特。

“你想说，电视上这位天天发布反动言论的人是我哥？”但丁毫无防备地说着自己的猜测，意料之外地看到了凯特微妙的表情变化。“真的？你可别耍我。”但丁好笑地从沙发上站了起来从凯特手中夺过遥控器将吵闹的电视机关闭，目光却一直黏在凯特的脸上。

凯特并没有出声否认或确认，反而对着但丁将食指放在了双唇之上，微微一笑的同时，但丁敏锐的察觉到了外面场景发生了改变，盖特变成了虚影。

“该死，操他妈的恶魔。”但丁咬牙切齿地咒骂着，他他妈的又被拉到了地狱边境。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
但丁在半真实的空间内被恶魔追逐着，他身上控不住散地发出AO混合信息素来不停地挑衅着前来阻碍他前进道路的恶魔们。但丁几乎一刀一个地砍死胆敢拦他的怪物们，毕竟纠缠得越久，他脱离地狱边境的可能性越低。

就在但丁快速地处理掉周围一片恶魔后，他的身边又出现了虚影凯特，这次他注意到了她伸出了手指向了一个地方，他啐了口口水，都没动脑地想奔向了对方所指的方向，果然，路上依旧冲出了一堆不知好歹想要杀他的丑八怪们，仿佛这一切就像是安排好的。

但丁一边砍杀一边横冲直撞，在凯特时不时地指引之下，顺利冲到了鬼屋门前，他甚至都没考虑就径直走了进去，结果走了两步又觉得不对劲想要退出，却发现本该离自己只有几步远的入口不见了。

但丁咬了咬牙，他只能豁出去了，只见他小心翼翼地走在暗藏机关的路上，明知现在不可能有工作人员跳出来吓他一跳，可他身上散不去的浓烈气息就像是个散发着鲜味的鱼饵，不停地吸引着胆大包天的傻瓜们。

就在但丁即将抵达终点之前，他敏锐的听觉捕捉到了异响，他小心翼翼地推开了面前最后一扇门，然后他看到了门后飞快运转着的圆形锯齿，这时一些带血骨肉从天而降，它们在经过锯齿的瞬间化作粉末喷洒在但丁的身上。

但丁嫌弃地用手抹了一把脸，他抬头望向碎骨掉落的地方，一直恶魔正用自己的丑陋的嘴脸笑得十分张狂。

但丁朝着对方竖了根中指，本能地向恶魔投掷出手中的剑，同时，他用自己的大拇指在脖子上摸了一下，配合着脸上夸张的表情，恶魔的胸口被叛逆之刃捅了个对穿。

恶魔没想到但丁会使赖招的恶魔化作了黑色光斑，缺少了魔力的驱使，锯齿们缓缓停了下来。但丁伸出舌头舔了一下还沾有血沫的下唇，轻哼着小调走出了暗黑的鬼屋。

走出小屋没多久，他又遇到了凯特的虚影，只不过这一次她似乎在地上涂鸦着什么。

但丁再三确定身后没有其他准备威胁来取他性命的恶魔后，他快步地走到了凯特身边低头想要看看对方到底在画些什么的时候，他看到了她抬头的瞬间，优美的脖子曲线让但丁不由自主地吞了口口水，瞬间他的腺体就产生了令他难以忍受的炙热，仿佛他的‘出轨’行为被他的绑定Alpha发现了。

凯特画完法阵后拍了拍手便站了起来，她并不清楚处在地狱边境里的但丁此时此刻正受到自身荷尔蒙的攻击，她只是凭着自己微弱的魔力感应，冲着但丁大致的位置做了个手势，随后又点了点地上的涂鸦，可她不知道的是，但丁早已被自己体内生产的大量攻击激素给淹没了意识，现在他的脑海里正不停地向着那位不知名的Alpha无助地‘求饶’。

但丁跪在地上，右手不停地按压着发烫的腺体，仿佛这样可以降低自己体内的激素分泌，同时脑海中则不停地浮现着背叛这个词，它就像是烙印般深深地驻扎在他的灵魂深处，让他痛苦万分。

但丁努力地控制住自己发软地四肢缓缓走向凯特指示的位置，在他踏上去的瞬间涂鸦发出了耀眼的白光，他快要坚持不住了。

这时，一只戴着蓝色手套的手出现在但丁的面前，它紧紧地抓住了但丁的胳膊，随着那只手用力地一扯，但丁整个人被带进了涂鸦的中央，白色的光芒褪去，但丁完好无缺地回到了现实世界。

只不过，但丁在彻底失去意识昏迷前，他出乎意料地朝着抱住他腰身的男人脸上挥出了‘重重’的一拳。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
但丁意识清醒过来的时候，他发觉自己似乎回到了他的房车内，而之前所发生的战斗都像是他喝酒过量后产生的幻觉。但丁伸手揉了揉自己的脸，转头望向床头的闹钟，确定自己没有出现幻觉后，他坐了起来，发现自己身上盖着一条纯白的毯子。

这下但丁明白了，他其实根本没有回房车，他在一个他不知道地方昏迷了，他还记得昏迷前，他快要被自己体内的毒素给杀掉的同时那些坏死的组织器官正被他的能力快速修补着。但丁坐了没多久就被自己空空如也的肠胃给折磨到头晕，他反射性地想要呕吐，这样的情况他之前可没遇到过。

但丁急忙翻身下床冲到和他房车格局几乎一模一样的卫生间，他猛地跪下捧住过于清洁的马桶边缘，将脑袋埋了进去，随着几下着实让人反胃的呕吐声后，不少胃酸被但丁吐出，空无一物地肠胃不甘地发出咕噜声。

但丁抬头用手背抹了抹嘴角，他确定自己没有更多的呕吐想法后就站起来走到了洗手池边，倒了一杯水漱了漱口的时候，他从镜子的反射上看到了靠在门口的凯特。但丁急忙丢下水杯走到门口，对着凯特呲牙咧嘴表达出友好。

“凯特，昨天是你将我从地狱边境揪出来的吗？”但丁悄悄嗅闻着对方身上沾染着的信息素味道，果然和他身上带着的Alpha信息素是一样，只不过她身上更多的则是她本身Beta过于寡淡的气味。

“很抱歉，事实并不像是你想象的那样，但丁，昨天拉你出来的人是我。”坐在但丁睡过的床边的男人脱下了他那顶圆型的小礼帽，脸上挂着对他而言过于熟悉的微笑。

但丁这才注意到他的床上坐着个陌生人，或许不该说是陌生人，Omega的嗅觉几乎在他注意到对方的瞬间就发挥其灵敏的作用，他刹那间就识别出对方就是那位将他标记的Alpha。但丁无意识地伸手摸了摸自己后颈的腺体，然后脸上些许尴尬地走到了床边坐了下来，仿佛刚才他做了什么不可原谅的蠢事等着Alpha的原谅。

“那个，谢谢你？”但丁在面对那个在他脑海里早就死上千万遍的Alpha时依旧不由自主的腼腆了起来，

但丁在意识里注意到了自己平日里不可能做出的行为后，忍不住在心里大骂自己上千回，他简直不敢相信自己会有这样的举动，说好的看到对方的时要给狠狠地揍对方一拳呢？

“如果说，你想给我一拳的，恐怕你昨天就做过了。”那个男人指了一下自己的眼眶，可惜那上面但丁什么都没瞧见。

“容我自我介绍一下，我叫维吉尔，其他的恐怕凯特都跟你讲过了。”自称是维吉尔的男人握住了但丁的右手，但丁当场愣住。

凯特注意到了维吉尔的动作，她无所谓地耸了耸肩，反正她也不是第一次见到维吉尔对于但丁的过于关心举动了，她当即选择转身离开这个快要变成粉红色的地方，然而她没想到的是，接下来的气氛恐怕是红色而不是什么令人智熄的粉红色。

“你他妈的就是维吉尔？！”但丁几乎在凯特关上房门的瞬间跃起将维吉尔压倒在床，双腿用力夹在对方结实的跨上，维吉尔则反射性地伸手握住但丁的腰身帮对方固定住位置，两个人都没发现体位上的不妥。

但丁人爽话不多，直接又是一拳揍向维吉尔，维吉尔一个转头躲开，身为Omega的缺点之一就是永远不可能伤害绑定自己的Alpha，即便这个Alpha伤害过他或者做了其他什么过分的事。

但丁又尝试性地揍了几拳，却发现自己的拳头总在快靠近维吉尔脸的瞬间放松力度不说，连下去的角度都会发生微妙的偏差，他就知道，他根本不可能对对方下狠手，毕竟他在贫民窟活着的时候听到过太多被Alpha家暴却无法还手的Omega悲剧了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
但丁揍着揍着就发觉情况有些不对劲，他挪了挪屁股，他明显感觉到屁股底下不对劲的地方，他睁大了双眸似乎有些不敢置信，他立马想到了逃跑却警觉地感受到了腰部传来的压力，他低头望向了维吉尔，他依旧不太相信自己的亲哥会对自己有情欲，即便对方不打一声招呼就标记了他。

维吉尔在但丁类似幼儿打闹的攻击之下慢慢地被勾引起了食欲，空腹的感觉让他蠢蠢欲动，用来稳定住对方身体的手逐渐加大了力度，双眸微微眯起，他注意到但丁脸颊上滑落的汗珠，他有了一种想要舔上去的冲动，然后他就注意到看但丁想要逃的举动。

维吉尔自然不会准许到手的猎物有任何逃脱的可能性。

维吉尔一个翻身将但丁压制在身下，他的手隔着手套摸上了对方的脸，他凑了上前去用舌头品尝着刚才挑起他食欲的汗水，微咸带着Omega的清甜就像是上等的催情素，勾引着维吉尔的欲望升级，从而进一步品尝身下的美味。

但丁被维吉尔的行动吓到愣住，他毫无反抗地看着对方的舌头舔过自己的脸，然后一些碎吻落在他缺水的嘴唇上，滑腻的舌头舔舐着他的口腔内壁，尖锐的犬齿噬咬着他的嘴唇，含着大量Alpha信息素的唾液被灌入口腔，但丁下意识地吞咽，他全身随着Alpha的信息素入侵而泛红，身体的热度逐渐攀升，他控制不住地将手挂在了维吉尔的后颈上，他就像是待宰的羔羊等待着屠夫的巨刃。

维吉尔用舌头侵占着但丁的口腔，他将自己的味道完全掩盖掉对方的甜，然后用手更多的抚摸着对方身体的每一寸，维吉尔用吻抵挡住但丁反抗的举动，示威性的Alpha信息素强制软化了Omega的腰身，他趁机脱掉了自己的手套，重获自由的皮肤第一时间贴上了但丁全裸的上身，肌肤相亲的感觉让他不由自主地叹息，他遥想了许久的弟弟，终于可以毫无顾忌享用对方带来的一切美味了。

但丁在维吉尔过浓的信息素里败下阵来，如果他不是被对方先标记了，他才不信他会在这个时候软了腰，任由对方的手在他的身上胡作非为，他也不会一声不吭地接受对方舌头的入侵，然后享受般地接受对方横插在他双膝之间的腿，他更不可能用自己的手去搂住维吉尔的脖子，这样的行为都让他看上去更像是沙漠中渴望着水源的弱小人类。

维吉尔享受他和但丁的互动，对方听话的模样让他颇为自豪，他从小不听话的弟弟只有在这个时候无法反抗他的一举一动，甚至他只能在他的带动下逐渐步入伪发情的状态，过热的体温回应着维吉尔的设想，轻柔的呻吟跳动着他垂涎欲滴的味蕾，他想更加深入精细地品尝但丁的味道，然而但丁却不这么想。

但丁先发制人地用力翻身，将刚才还在他身上为所欲为的维吉尔压在身下，他不是想逃而是箭在弦上不得不发，他受不了维吉尔过长的前戏，他不是不知道对方的狠劲，就光前几次如同梦幻般的回忆，他就懂得维吉尔真的发起狠来是多么的可怕，他也记得他在他体内横冲直撞时带来的破坏力。但丁颤抖着手指解开了维吉尔的上衣，精壮的肉体展露在他眼前，他毫不客气地用牙齿在偏白的皮肤上留下自己的齿痕，而维吉尔只是揉着但丁的头发放任对方做着那些有着标记意味的噬咬行为。

维吉尔的手顺着但丁的后腰弧度摸进裤子边，指尖慢慢滑进臀瓣之间，湿漉漉的手感让他感受到对方身体的发情程度，Omega特有的体液将但丁的裤子逐渐印湿，维吉尔听着对方困扰地喘息声，他将指尖缓缓地插进了正在收缩的穴口，更多地液体被挤了出来，他品味着对方喘息变成难耐的呻吟时，他满足地勾起嘴角。

但丁被维吉尔过于小心的动作弄得极其不耐烦，他加重了自己啃咬的力度，随着维吉尔的一次闷哼，他得瑟地抬起脑袋，他看到对方的乳头上渗出了些血液，但丁笑着伸出舌头舔弄着，他全然不知这样的行为给维吉尔带去多大的冲击，血液的红色沾在但丁的唇上，让他显得更加妖艳。

维吉尔微微怒吼了一声，随着布料的撕裂声，但丁的屁股完全暴露在了空气中。维吉尔将几根手指不打招呼地插入其中，放肆地搅动着。但丁有些受不住维吉尔这样的行为，不舒服地扭动了一下屁股却没想到更加勾引起对方的欲望。

维吉尔的手狠狠拍打了一下但丁的臀肌，清脆的响声如雷贯耳，但丁顿时像是被电击般直起腰身，身体后仰所营造出的弧度像是无声的邀请，维吉尔一个挺身直接咬上但丁的喉结，他重新将对方压制于身下，同时抬起了对方的一条腿。

维吉尔一手玩弄着但丁的后穴，一手轻松解开自己的裤子，随着膝盖几下磨蹭的动静，裤子被褪到大腿根，他撤回了在对方体内不停搅动的手指，左手扣住了但丁的右脚踝，右手就着蹭到的体液抹在勃发的阴茎上，他握住发热的柱体对准湿润吞吐着透明体液的括约肌，一个挺身整根阴茎完全地闯进过热的肠道内，两个人不约而同的发出了饥渴的呻吟。

维吉尔不停地轻吻着但丁的每一寸可触及的皮肤，下身也不停地撞击着早已被他开发的敏感处，一切就像是和谐至极的奏鸣曲，伴随着但丁时强时弱的呻吟声，维吉尔逐渐往失控的边缘走去。维吉尔用龟头碾压着但丁肠壁的每一道皱着，探索着此时此刻应该紧闭的腔口，他要在但丁没有一次高潮的前提下操开那可以怀崽的邪恶之地。

但丁似乎察觉到了维吉尔的想法，他开始在对方的身下剧烈挣扎，然而他忘了自己是Omega的身份，他也忘了对方是已经标记他的Alpha，拥有着绝对的控制权。但丁的脑袋被迫顶在了床头，他无处可逃只能痛苦地承受着维吉尔可怕的欲望。

维吉尔终究还是凭借着自己野兽般的力量直接撞开了没有软化的腔口，剧烈地疼痛快速冲击着但丁的神经网，他整个人瞬间僵硬，之前高挺的欲望也软了下来，可过了没多久又被大量的信息素给挑起，他在疼痛与性快感间来回挣扎，但丁觉得他快要坚持不住了。

维吉尔不停地攻击着但丁收缩的生殖腔，明明是反抗的举动却对他而言是种享受，他喜欢但丁和他作对的样子，他也喜欢但丁听话的模样，如果硬要他做选择，他恐怕会选择给糖的同时给一下鞭子，因为只有这样，但丁才会离不开他，才会乖乖得跟着他步伐走。

伴随着几下过猛的冲刺，维吉尔突然停顿了下来，但丁察觉到体内逐渐膨胀而起的结，他伸手想要推开维吉尔却为时已晚，完全张开的结将他们死死地锁在了一起。维吉尔伸手拥抱住同样汗淋淋的但丁，他轻吻着对方的脖颈，嗅闻着变得更加浓郁信息素，他这几天不停地加深自己对但丁的标记，不是为了别的，只为了将来的一切有可能会发生的变故，他不会再让他被其他人给夺走了。

这是属于他的但丁，他找寻多年的宝贝弟弟。


End file.
